Undersea Urgency: Aftermath Nightmares
by JQ for life
Summary: Jessie is traumatized and having horrible nightmares after her ordeal with those sea creatures that came out when an earthquake had hit the Underwater City, Jonny helps her to cope and they share a moment.


**A/N:** I do not own the characters from the Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, This is just for fun and I am making no money from this. I recently watched the episode Undersea Urgency and decided it would be good to have a little aftermath story with Jessie having nightmares and struggling to cope after her anxiety and panic attacks while trapped at the bottom of the ocean, little bit of J/J HR but nothing too much, just the two teens having a heart to heart and sharing a tender moment. On another note always happy with positive and constructive suggestions, I have run a spelling and grammar check but if you spot any errors please do bring them to my attention.

 **Undersea Urgency: Aftermath Nightmares**

 **Prolouge**

 **Flashback of images from the episode of Undersea Urgency:**

"Don't worry Jessie we can beat those overgrown sardines, listen Race said that real courage is about fighting back especially when scared"

"Dad said that, he's not afraid of anything"

"It's a dead end Jonny"

"Jess I am not leaving without you, look I am scared as you are but those things will be here any moment"

"That was the craziest stupidest"

"Save your thanks for later, right now we got a sub to catch"

"Alright Jess" "Hey you didn't do so bad yourself"

"Hi Dad, look let's get moving before we are fish food"

 **Few days later:**

 **Location: Quest Compound**

Late night in the Quest Compound on a windy night, Jonny was having his usual restless self not being able to settle in bed, he had just about recovered from their latest adventures, which was going to an underwater city that rapidly turned into a nightmare with firstly the big 8.7 earthquake followed by those awful creatures that came after him, Jessie and Dr Quest. Jessie had really been struggling after her ordeal with having to deal with the whole episode, the once strong-willed girl had shown a fair amount of vulnerability especially having claustrophobia, it had left her somewhat traumatized. Luckily Jonny helped her through the whole thing even if he had taken a few risks in the process, so much so that Jessie's Mother Estella had phoned Jonny up personally to thank him for saving her and getting her through. Unfortunately, Jessie was still having nightmares over the whole experience, regularly waking up in the early hours having panic attacks and afraid of going back to sleep after.

After tossing and turning a few more times Jonny sat upright and sighed before swinging his legs around and off the bed. His mind wandered again thinking of the whole ordeal, he was scared for sure, really scared, but what took his mind away slightly was helping Jessie and ultimately saving her and then his Father when the creatures closed in and the underwater City crumbled and collapsed. Jessie had also quickly forgiven him for throwing a mini detonator back down the vent after originally going nuts at him for it, it was a crazy risk but Jonny was going to save Jessie by any means necessary.

That night when Jessie went to bed, she hoped maybe thinking happy things would stop the nightmares like how much she thought Jonny was a hero and how lucky she was to have him as her best friend but again the nightmare happened more intense than ever.

Jonny decided to get out of bed, he was thirsty and needed a drink, on the way back he went past Jessie's room, he could hear her thrashing around and yelling in her sleep and immediately became visibly concerned, after spending a minute debating whether he should go into her room, his decision was made when she let a scream out, without hesitating he burst into her room but she was still gripped in the nightmare she was having.

"Jess" Jonny said in low but concerned tone, she continued thrashing and let another scream, "Jess come on wake up, Jessie" Jonny started to shake Jessie "Jessie wake up damnit" shaking her harder and finally succeeding in bringing her back to reality as she opened her eyes however she was shaking and not being able to breath. "Jessie come on breath for me, take deep breaths, come on breath with me" Jonny said really panicking at this point and grabbing her shoulders. "Just breath with me Jessie, focus on me, it's over, you are not there anymore you are safe in your own room" Jonny continued to reassure her

"Jonny" Jessie croaked still shaking but finally calming down a bit before burying her head on Jonny's shoulders. "That was horrible, the worst nightmare ever Jonny, those creatures from the Underwater City, it just won't stop, every time it is worse than before, they killed you these creatures" Jessie panted "I am sorry you have to see me like this" she added.

"Jessie it is fine, there is nothing wrong with being scared, look I was really scared too, just as much as you" Jonny said as he gently stroked her cheek as tears ran down them. "But you barely showed it Jonny, how did you manage to hide it so well" Jessie shook her head as she finally stopped shaking before Jonny replied "I was focused on looking after you and getting us out of there, but believe me I never been so scared in my life, I thought we were goners, I thought Dad hadn't survived, I don't know, it is just something crazy".

The two teens sat in silence for a minute before Jonny added "Listen Jess, if you hadn't got the courage to drive that sub we would never have made it out, you never gave up despite the odds stacking up against..." Before Jessie cut him off "But if you hadn't have blown the floor out from under us we would have been trapped and those horrible creatures would have finished us off, if you hadn't have been there to drag me along to keep me moving we would have not survived, I wouldn't have blamed you if you had left me and saved yourself" Jonny's face was then a look of shock "Jess I would never have ever left you behind, you are my best friend, no way I was leaving without you as I said at the time"

A huge gust of wind whistled through the bedroom window causing Jessie to jump again, "It's ok Jess, just the wind" Jonny calmly reassured her. "Thank you, Jonny, for everything you did, for looking after me, you really did save my life, I am sorry you saw me in that state and the same for tonight, I don't deal well with being in closed in spaces, especially being trapped underwater like that" Jessie threw her arms round Jonny and pulled him into a really tight hug "You're the best friend I could ever wish for hotshot, I owe you my life", they hugged for a full minute before Jonny spoke "Jess you have nothing to be sorry for, it was one of the worst experiences ever, I seriously thought that was it so many times trying to outrun those things, the important thing is Jess together we made it through, besides as Hadji said a life is never owed in friendship" Jonny pulled back finally from the embrace but gently grabbed her hands "Hey and we got Nova Scotia to look forward to soon Jess" Jessie smiled before replying "Yeah I can't wait, just hope we can get there without drama, just be nice to have a smooth relaxing journey for once"

They were silent again for a short time before Jonny said "Whatever happens you got me and Hadji, I am sure it will be fine" before they again looked into each other's eyes and Jonny and Jessie leaned closer and closer to each other before a sharp voice cut through "Jonny what the hell are you doing in here" Race Bannon stood in the doorway looking less than amused, "Dad, please he is ok in here I don't mind, I was having a bad dream and he was just worried" Jessie calmly said back to her Father. Race sighed before saying "Fine but Jonny as much as a hero you have been and I appreciate that you saved my daughter think it is time you went to bed".

Jonny gave Jessie one more hug before exiting the room as Race sighed before speaking to his daughter calmly "To be fair he really is in my good books at the minute, would have been better if I hadn't got that stupid ear infection but thank god when I was not around he could look after you", "Dad I can't thank him enough I don't know how I will repay him" Jessie replied. "Well you both are a good team, plus you saved his butt more times than I can remember and Benton sure appreciates it too" Race chuckled slightly.

Jessie relaxed back onto her bed before adding "And I would save his butt again if I have to" before she yawned "Well best let you get to sleep, but please come to me if you are having really bad dreams Jessie" her Father leant down and hugged his daughter "Thanks Dad I think I will be ok for now" Jessie said sounded very sleepy now by this point "Alright, sleep well ponchita" Race gave her a kiss on the forehead before quietly leaving the bedroom.

Race left and found Jonny in the hallway looking deep in thought "You ok kiddo" Race asked causing Jonny to jump back to reality "Er yeah Race sorry was miles away, I hope Jessie is gonna be ok" A look of concern spread onto Jonny's face. "She will be fine, I honestly I really appreciate what you did Jonny, you really helped her through all that, heck at least I know who will look out for her when I can't be around, I trust you" Race put hand on Jonny's shoulders. "I will do my best Race, I care about her a lot" Jonny turned and looked Race in the eye, "I know that Jonny and I am glad I can rely on you, anyway you best get some rest" Race said pointing towards Jonny's room before Jonny replied"Thanks Race, goodnight". "Night Kiddo" Race stood and watched Jonny go into his room before thinking * _He is maturing and growing up, I pray to god that one day if Jessie takes an interest in boys, it is Jonny that she chooses_ *

Jessie drifted off and had another dream only this one was different, *Jessica Maria Bannon do you take Jonathan Benton Quest to be your lawful wedded husband, "I do" Jonathan Benton Quest do you take Jessica Marie Bannon to be your lawful wedded wife, "I do", "Ok you may kiss the bride", Jessie suddenly shot back up in bed breathing heavily and her stomach in knots before calming down and having a silly grin on her face *Not now Bannon but who knows in future* she put it out of her mind for now and it was not long before she was asleep, happily she didn't have another nightmare that night.

THE END


End file.
